Die letzte Nacht
by Eleana
Summary: Kurz vor dem Aufbruch der Gefährten aus Bruchtal erlebt Boromir eine interessante Nacht.


Usual Disclaimer: Tolkien and New Line Cinema owns the characters and the playground, but I wrote this story purely for the pleasure of finding out something new about my very favourite Gondorian. I'll be sure to put the Lord of the Ring characters back on the shelf, clean, and in decorous positions when I'm done. If you want to use it for any other purpose but your own enjoyment, you need my permission to do so. All other rights reserved to the author.  
  
Es war dunkel geworden. Und trotzdem lag ein goldener Schimmer über Bruchtal, welcher ihm schon den ganzen Tag herbstliche Gefühle beschert hatte. Er streifte durch das Tal, vorbei an Gebäuden und uralten Bäumen - manchmal konnte man gar nicht sagen wo ein Haus aufhörte und wo die Natur anfing. Doch sein Herz war schwer und es stimmte ihn umso trauriger, dass er die Schönheit ringsumher nicht genießen konnte. Er hatte sich zurückgezogen, wollte niemanden sehen, mit niemandem sprechen müssen. Die anderen Teilnehmer des Rates, der an diesem Tage stattgefunden hatte, hatten sich ebenfalls bald aus der großen Halle entfernt, obwohl Elrond der Herr Bruchtals als guter Gastgeber Speis und Trank dargeboten hatte. Boromir mußte allein sein. Er war verwirrt und aufgewühlt. Ruhelos schritt er voran, weg von Elronds Haus, als könnte er durch größere Entfernung wieder Ruhe erlangen. Von hinten trug der sanfte Wind Stimmen zu ihm heran. Die kleinen Leute, diese Hobbits aus dem Auenland. Wahrscheinlich saßen Sie auf einem der großen Terassenbalkone und schnatterten sorglos vor sich hin und aßen und tranken. Nichts schien sie stören zu können, solange es einen vollen Krug und eine Pfeife für sie gab. Und doch hatte das Schicksal einen dieser Halblinge anscheinend dazu ausersehen, in die Geschicke Mittelerdes einzugreifen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als er daran dachte. Die Gefahr schien ihm immer greifbarer zu werden. Das dunkle Gefühl, welches ihn in seiner Heimat Immer stärker beschlichen hatte, schien mit ihm bis hierher nach Bruchtal gekommen zu sein. Hinter seiner Stirn verspürte er ständig einen unangenehm dumpfen Schmerz und als er an den Moment zurück dachte, als er versucht hatte den Meister-Ring zu berühren, zuckte ein blendend heller Blitz durch sein Bewußtsein und den stattlichen Mann überkam ein Moment unerträglicher körperlicher Schwäche. Sofort hatte er sich wieder in der Gewalt, aber ihm war wohl bewußt, dass er nicht nur einen Augenblick zusammengesackt war, sondern dass er auch gegen ein peinvolles Ächzen nichts hatte tun können. "Herr, Ihr habt Schmerzen. Soll ich nach Elrond schicken?" Die sanfte Stimme aus dem Nichts erschreckte Boromir fast zu Tode und er wirbelte herum, die Hand am Schwertgriff. Doch so sehr seine scharfen Augen auch das goldene Dämmerlicht zu durchdringen suchten, er konnte nichts sehen. "Wer immer Ihr seid, besser Ihr zeigt Euch!" grollte er mit heiserer Stimme und erst als sich aus dem Schatten eines gewaltigen Baumes eine Gestalt löste, entspannte er sich wieder ein wenig. Ein junger Elb...  
  
Doch als er ihn im schwindenden Licht besser sehen konnte, erkannte er seinen Trugschluß. Er war ohne Zweifel so menschlich wie er selbst. Zwar fast so groß, aber längst nicht so fragil und ätherisch, wie es die Elben waren. Sein Haar schimmerte dunkelrot und auf seiner Nase tummelten sich unendlich viele Sommersprossen. Obwohl in Elronds Haus ein Gastmahl gehalten wurde, trug er elbisches Reitzeug in erdig grünen Farben mit weichen Stiefeln und einer engen Hose anstatt eines Festgewandes, welches ohne Frage schicklicher gewesen wäre. An seiner Seite entdeckte Boromir den Knauf eines elbischen Schwertes. "Ihr braucht hier in Bruchtal nichts zu fürchten." Sprach der Junge indes weiter und bediente sich dabei der gemeinsamen Sprache, wenn auch mit einem fremden Klang, der Boromir verriet, dass er normalerweise mit anderer Zunge sprach. "Weder hier noch irgendwo anders fürchtet Boromir, Sohn Denethors, des Truchseß von Gondor auch nur irgend etwas," Erwiderte er barsch, lockerte jedoch nur widerstrebend den Griff um seinen Schwertgriff. "doch fühle ich mich nicht gerne aus dem Dunkel beobachtet und überrascht, auch wenn es ein Kind sei..." sprach er weiter. "Nennt mich ein Kind, wenn Ihr wollt," antwortete sein Gegenüber trotzig, fuhr dann aber fort, "aber meine Frage ändert sich dadurch nicht: Wollt Ihr, dass ich nach dem Herrn Bruchtals schicke, Ihr schient euch eben nicht wohl zu fühlen." "Viele Menschen zieht Elrond, der Herr von Bruchtal in seinen Bann, scheint mir..." sagte Boromir ohne auf das Angebot einzugehen. "Ich traf heute einen Waldläufer, der sich als Freund des grauen Zauberers ausgab und mir seinen wahren Namen verschwieg." "Aragorn..." er Junge lächelte. "Soweit ich weiß, wuchs er hier auf, wie es sein Schicksal und die Tradition vorsah. Was mich betrifft, Elronds Haus nimmt auch Menschen auf und der Herr ist freundlich und lehrt uns nicht nur elbische Kampfkunst, sondern auch ihre Sprache und Kultur - soweit wir sterbliche Wesen in der Lage sind sie anzunehmen..." "Elbenzauberwerk..." gab Boromir geringschätzig zurück. "Wir bilden unsere Kinder lieber selbst aus, anstatt sie zu den Elben zu geben." Ein Schatten glitt über sein Gesicht, oder war es nur eine Täuschung durch die sich im Wind wiegenden Blätter gewesen? "Nicht jeder hat das Glück, Sohn eines Truchseß zu sein..." "Nennt nicht Glück, was Ihr nicht kennt!" zischte Boromir ein wenig zu schnell und als es ihm bewußt wurde, schwieg er. Was wußte dieser Junge schon von dem Druck und der Verantwortung, die auf ihm - als Erstgeborenem und Stolz eines Vaters, der nie zufrieden war - lag. Der Jüngere lächelte schmal und trat vollends aus dem Schatten und Boromir zog scharf die Luft ein, als er erkannte, dass er einem weiteren Irrtum aufgesessen war.  
  
Das war kein junger Mann, das war ein Mädchen! Ihr Haar war viel zu kurz, ihre Kleidung weder für Elbin noch Menschenfrau schicklich und ihre Formen hatte er im Dunkel nicht sehen können, doch jetzt war es unzweifelhaft. "Warum tragt ihr Männerzeug? Wer seid Ihr?" vergessen war sein Wunsch nach Einsamkeit - Boromirs Neugier war geweckt. "Mir scheint, Eure Schmerzen sind vergangen..." jetzt neckte sie ihn, doch er winkte mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung ab. "Es ist... nichts! Wollt Ihr mir nur ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten und mein schweres Herz ein wenig erleichtern." "Wer bin ich, einem Herrn von Gondor zu widersprechen?" es war ihr nicht anzusehen, wie sie sein Angebot verstanden hatte. Er warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu, denn wenn sie Aragorns Namen kannte und über die Traditionen Bescheid wußte, wie konnte sie es meinen, wenn Sie ihn einen Herrn von Gondor nannte? Doch sie war ernst und der Schalk war aus ihrem Blick gewichen, ihre blaßgrünen Augen sahen ihn arglos an. Er setzte seinen Weg fort und sie folgte ihm ohne zu zögern. "Sagt mir Euren Namen!" forderte er diesmal direkter, während er Seite an Seite mit ihr durch den lichten Wald schritt. "Man nennt mich Naurdôlien." Er war überrascht und ein kleines Lachen entschlüpfte ihm. Sein Klang hatte eine wohltuende Wirkung. Viel zu lange war es her, dass er zum letzten Mal gelacht hatte. "Feuerkopf also, naja, man kann nicht sagen, dass dieser Name nicht zu Euch passt... aber Ihr habt sicher nicht nur einen elbischen Namen..." "Einen anderen Namen führe ich nicht." Der Nachdruck, mit dem sie das sagte, veranlaßte ihn, sich zufrieden zu geben und ein paar Minuten gingen sie schweigend durch die Nacht, bis sie zu einem kleinen Pavillion kamen, der in der typisch verschnörkelten Bruchtal-Architektur auf einer natürlichen Lichtung stand. "Ich bin überrascht, dass ihr das elbische Wort verstanden habt." Sagte sie plötzlich und ein scharfer Blick traf sie. "Ich bin kein Bauerntölpel, sondern der Sohn des Truchsesses von Gondor!" "Das sagtet Ihr bereits..." wieder dieser spöttische Ton. Boromir ballte unbewußt eine Faust. "Ich beherrsche die elbische Sprache zwar sicher nicht so gut wie Ihr, Mylady" jetzt war es seine Stimme, die voller Spott war, "aber ich will doch behaupten, dass ich sie gelernt habe." "Dann lasst Frieden zwischen uns sein..." lenkte sie ein. "Spürt den freundlichen Wind und genießt den Abend." Er zuckte die Achseln. "So sei es denn. Meint Ihr, mir ist an noch mehr Hader gelegen?" "So viel Sorge spricht aus all Euren Worten und Gesten. Was ist es nur, das Euch umtreibt?" Boromir schüttelte den Kopf und schwieg. Was hätte er auch sagen können?  
  
Inzwischen hatten sie den Pavillion erreicht und sie lud ihn ein, sich ein wenig zu setzen. Flackernde kleine Lampen beleuchteten die Szene und aufmerksam musterte sie ihren Begleiter. Er war groß gewachsen mit hellem Haar und blaugrauen, stechenden Augen. Gewandet wie ein Edelmann mit einem langen, ledernen Reitmantel ohne Ärmel über einem purpurnen, goldbesticktem Mantel unter dessen halblangen Ärmeln man Kettenringe und lederne Armschienen sehen konnte. Ein Krieger. Hatte er gedacht, sie mit seinem Schweigen von weiteren Fragen abzuhalten, hatte er sich getäuscht. Prompt fragte sie wieder: "Was bedrückt Euch so sehr edler Herr Boromir. Ihr spracht von Eurem schweren Herzen und selbst ohne den tiefen Blick eines Elben kann ich sehen, dass dies kein Trick ist, um die Gesellschaft einer Frau zu erschleichen." Boromir vergrub den Kopf in seinen Händen und erwiderte noch immer nichts. Zu viel war im Laufe des Tages auf ihn hereingeströmt und zu intensiv war das Gefühl in absoluter Machtlosigkeit den drohenden Fall seiner geliebten Heimat ansehen zu müssen. Warum hatte ihn keiner Ernst genommen? Wenn sie ihm den Ring gegeben hätten, er würde sein Leben geben, nicht nur um Gondor zu schützen... Doch was sollte er diesem Mädchen von Ringen und Krieg erzählen... Was sie über die Lage der Dinge wissen durfte, würde sie sowieso wissen und was darüber hinausging war geheim. "Kennt ihr die weisse Stadt? Was hört man über Gondor hier so fern ab von allem gewöhnlichen Leben?" fragte er statt dessen, denn er fühlte, dass es ihm gut tun würde, über zu Hause zu sprechen. Ihr Lächeln schien die unruhigen Kerzen rings umher zu überstrahlen und ihr Anblick wärmte sein Herz. "Glaubt nicht, dass wir hier fernab des Lebens sind. Der Herr Elrond achtet sehr darauf, dass wir über alle freien Völker und auch den dunklen Feind so viel lernen, wie wir vermögen. Doch mit eigenen Augen? Nein, nur aus den Schriften habe ich von den Schönheiten Gondors gehört." "Etwas Schöneres als meine Heimatstadt habe ich nie gesehen," begann er und ein Leuchten trat in seine Augen, während er weiter berichtete. "ein Meisterwerk menschlicher Baukunst nennt man die weisse Stadt zu Recht, oh, Ihr müßt einmal dorthin reisen. Sagt nur meinen Namen und fragt nach meinem Bruder Faramir und man wird Euch fürstlich empfangen." "Das ist sehr freundlich von Euch, edler Herr. Vielleicht treffen wir uns ja an einem noch fernen Tag in den Mauern Eurer Stadt wieder." Boromir schluckte. "Ich wünschte es könnte so sein, Naurdôlien, aber vielleicht habt Ihr von der Gemeinschaft des Ringes gehört, die heute auf Elronds Rat gebildet wurde. Ich habe geschworen, notfalls mein Leben einzusetzen, um die größte Bedrohung seit vielen Jahrhunderten niederzuschlagen. Ich kann kaum hoffen, bald wieder in die Heimat zu kommen." Er seufzte, " Sie wollen direkt hinein in das Land des Feindes..." Aufmerksam sah sie ihn an. "Das scheint nicht Eure Sicht der Dinge zu sein..." stellte sie lediglich fest. "Ach, was versteht ein kleines Mädchen in Reiterzeug von großer Politik und den Entscheidungen der Mächtigen?" fragte er. "Und was versteht Ihr davon?" fragte Sie schneidend zurück. "Was wißt Ihr von den Ringen der Macht? Ich fühle, dass Ihr meint, ihr könntet den Einen beherrschen, aber Ihr täuscht Euch, Boromir!" Ärgerlich sprang er auf und mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung tat er ihre Bedenken ab. "Ich höre nur wieder Elrond und Gandalf den grauen Narren durch Eure Worte. Aber im Gegensatz zu Euch allen kann ich eine Chance erkennen, wenn eine vor mir auftaucht. Ja, man sollte diesen Ring nach Gondor geben! Wir würden dem Feind gestärkt entgegentreten und könnten auch den anderen freien Völkern beistehen..." Er lief ein paar Schritte weiter hinein in den Wald. Er konnte nicht weiter still sitzen, jede Faser seines Körpers schrie nach Aktivität. Und die Sehnsucht, diesen Ring zu besitzen, schien plötzlich übermächtig zu werden. Doch sie sprang ebenfalls auf und lief ihm hinterher. Sie erkannte, dass der Ring bereits Macht über diesen Mann besaß und auch wenn sie nicht viel über die großen Aufgaben wußte, die der Gemeinschaft oblagen, so wußte sie doch genug über die Macht von Zauberringen, um beunruhigt zu sein. Nach ein paar Schritten hatte sie ihn eingeholt und da sie sich nicht anders zu helfen wußte, packte sie ihn am Ärmel. Unwillig riß er sich los und als er sie mit brennenden Augen ansah, stockte sie mitten in der Bewegung, so übermächtig war plötzlich das Böse in seinem Blick. "Boromir!" flehentlich und eindringlich wurde ihre Stimme und sie hoffte, sie konnte ihn erreichen. Wenn dieser Ring jetzt schon solche Macht über ihn hatte, wie sollte es dann erst auf der Reise der Gemeinschaft werden? Die Angst die er in ihren Augen sah, schien ihn aufzurütteln, denn urplötzlich war er wieder in der Lage, der Macht zu widerstehen und als er gewahr wurde, was in den vergangenen Augenblicken mit ihm geschehen war, dass er in seiner Wut beinahe ein unschuldiges Mädchen grundlos geschlagen hätte, schloß sich auch um sein Herz das Gefühl eiskalter Angst. Der hünenhafte Mann schien geradezu in sich zusammenzusinken und sein Gesicht wurde aschfahl. Als er seine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte, konnte man trotz seines Handschuhs sehen, dass sie zitterte. Naurdôlien ergriff sie und bemühte sich darum, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass sie noch immer Angst vor ihm hatte, denn selbst als gut ausgebildete und flinke Kämpferin wäre sie nie in der Lage gewesen, ihm nennenswerten Widerstand entgegenzubringen, solange er unter dem Zauber dieses mächtigen Ringes stand. "Verzeiht mir!" kaum konnte man sein heiseres Flüstern verstehen, doch sie zwang sich, zu nicken. "Seht Ihr jetzt, edler Boromir! Dieser Ring ist durch und durch böse. Weder Ihr, noch irgendein anderes Wesen außer dem dunklen Herrscher selbst kann ihm befehlen." "Aber..." setzte er an ihr zu widersprechen, doch sie legte nur ihren Zeigefinger an ihre Lippen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Was immer Ihr erwidern wollt, es gibt keine andere Lösung, als dem Schicksal und dem Rat Folge zu leisten." Lange starrte er sie an, doch schließlich nickte er unmerklich. Dann ließ er ihre Hand, die er noch immer festgehalten hatte los und schlang seine Arme um seinen Leib, als würde er frieren, obwohl es doch eine laue Nacht war. "Ich erkenne mich selbst nicht wieder... was ist das nur für ein Teufelswerk?" fragte er fassungslos. "Ich weiß zu wenig über die Geschicke, die in Mittelerde vor sich gehen, um Euch darauf eine Antwort geben zu können, aber was ich sagen kann, ist, dass ich Eure Angst teile." "Ich glaubte, einen Weg gefunden zu haben..." tonlos war seine Stimme und jeglicher Mut schien daraus geschwunden zu sein. "Und Eure Motive waren zweifellos ehrenvoll..." ergänzte sie seinen begonnenen Satz. "Was soll ich nur tun? Ich kann doch nicht mitansehen, wie mein Volk, alle Menschen und ganz Mittelerde dem Bösen anheim fällt!" "Wer bin ich einem solch edlen Herren zu raten und mich in Dinge einzumischen, die nicht meine Angelegenheit sind?" fragte sie und sprach dann weiter, "Doch will ich einen Vorschlag machen, Boromir. Verbringt diese letzte Nacht vor dem Beginn der Wanderung in meiner Gesellschaft. Laßt Euch von mir die Schönheit und die Wunder Bruchtals zeigen und solltet Ihr auf Eurer Reise wieder von Zweifeln gepeinigt werden, denkt daran zurück, so daß das Häßliche die Macht über Euch verliert." Zweifelnd sah er sie an, wie sie mit bittendem Blick zu ihm aufsah. Sie schien es ernst zu meinen. "Nun, da es keinen besseren Vorschlag zu geben scheint, nehme ich den Euren gerne an und hoffe, dass er mir einmal zum Vorteil gereichen wird." Erleichtert lächelte sie ihn an. "Dann wartet hier, bis ich zurück bin. Die Nacht ist noch lang und es wird uns wohler sein, wenn wir etwas Wegzehrung und ein Licht bei uns haben." "Wird man Euch nicht vermissen Lady Naurdôlien?" wandte er besorgt ein und war auf einmal froh, ihr glockenhelles Lachen zu hören. "Ich mag an Alter den Elben weit unterlegen zu sein, Herr, aber ich versichere Euch, ich bin alt genug, um zu entscheiden wann und wohin ich komme und gehe." Auch er konnte jetzt wieder lächeln und so winkte er ihr kurz zum Abschied zu und wartete dann auf ihre Rückkehr.  
  
Ihm schien, als wären nur wenige Minuten vergangen, als er Schritte hörte und kurz darauf ihre Gestalt durch die Bäume kommen sah. Ihr Schwert hatte sie abgelegt, statt dessen trug sie ein Bündel bei sich und in ihrer Hand glomm ein merkwürdiger Stein, der ein sanftes Licht gab, aber außer einer angenehmen Wärme keinerlei Hitze verbreitete. Sie war kaum außer Atem, obwohl sie schnell wie der Wind gelaufen sein mußte. "Wohin wollt Ihr gehen? Weiter diesen Weg hinein in den Wald oder außenherum, um über die Pfade den Fels hinauf zu klimmen und Bruchtal von oben sehen? Macht Euch keine Gedanken, dass Ihr davon zu erschöpft würdet, um Eure Reise anzutreten. Eine Nacht in unseren Wäldern ist um ein vielfaches erholsamer, als eine Nacht des tiefsten Schlafes." "Dann werde ich Euch folgen, wohin auch immer ihr mich führen werdet." Betont fröhlich wandte er sich dem Weg zu, der sich vor ihnen durch den Wald schlängelte und sie machten sich leichten Fußes auf. Sie hatte nicht zu viel versprochen, denn mit jedem Schritt, den er vorwärts machte, fühlte Boromir sich frischer und zuversichtlicher und schließlich begann er sogar vergnügt ein Lied zu pfeifen. Leicht hielt sie mit seinen weit ausholenden Schritten mit und zufrieden musterte sie ihn von der Seite. Er verstand nicht, dass er sich immer besser fühlte, je weiter er sich von dem Einen entfernte und sie machte ihn auch nicht auf diese Tatsache aufmerksam. "Erzählt mir von Aragorn!" begann er nach einer Weile wieder zu sprechen. "Ich sah ein elbisches Schmuckstück an seinem Hals heute Abend. Sicher fliegen ihm die Herzen der Frauen nur so zu, aber dass eine Elbe ihren Schmuck verschenkt, ist bestimmt nicht alltäglich..." Sie lächelte nachsichtig und er fand in diesem Augenblick hatte auch sie sehr elbische Züge an sich. "Selbst wenn ich etwas wüßte, würde ich genug Diskretion besitzen, um nicht davon zu sprechen. Alles was ich sagen kann, ist, dass Aragorn hier aufwuchs, aber schon sehr früh das Leben eines Waldläufers gewählt haben soll, da ihm Freiheit und das Eins-sein mit der Natur über alles gehen. Ich sprach einige Male mit ihm und erhielt einige Lektionen im Schwertkampf, doch würde ich ihn niemals als Freund ausgeben. Er und die Herrin Arwen stehen sich nahe..." Boromir erlaubte sich ein kleines Lächeln. "Elrond hat Euch wirklich gut erzogen. Ihr seid eine Lady durch und durch und derjenige, der Euch eines Tages heimführt, kann sich sicher glücklich schätzen..." Alle Freundlichkeit verschwand plötzlich von ihrem Gesicht und nichts als Trauer und Schmerz blieb zurück, als sie ihn jetzt ansah. "Sollte dieser Tag je kommen, ich schwöre Euch, ich werde lieber das einsame Leben eines Waldläufers wählen, als als Hausfrau irgendwo zu enden! All die schmerzhaften Lektionen sollen nicht umsonst gewesen sein, damit ich meinen Gebieter in den Krieg ziehen lassen muß ohne selbst etwas tun zu können..." Er blickte sie überrascht an. Sie sprach weder wie eine Elbe, noch wie ein Mensch, jedenfalls hatte er noch nie etwas derartiges aus einem Frauenmund gehört. Doch ihre Meinung imponierte ihm und so verwies er nicht auf Tradition und Sitte, auch wenn ihm das viel bedeutete. Er spürte, dass man bei ihr nicht mit üblichen Masstäben messen konnte und so sagte er schließlich: "Ihr seid wirklich bemerkenswert und ich denke, Ihr werdet Euren Weg finden, so oder so, auch wenn ich noch nie eine Frau wie Euch getroffen habe." "Selbst bei den Menschen von Rohan gibt es Frauen, die zu Schildmaiden ausgebildet werden und von den elbischen Kriegerinnen will ich gar nicht sprechen..." Lachend machte er eine besänftigende Handbewegung, denn er merkte, dass sie dieses Thema viel zu ernst nahm und er war froh, endlich wieder leichte Gedanken fassen zu können. "Ist ja gut... Haltet ein! Mir scheint, ihr habt das Feuer nicht nur auf eurem hübschen Kopf..." Jetzt lachte auch sie. "Ja in der Tat, das hat man mir schon hier und da zum Vorwurf gemacht." "Dann laßt uns dieses Thema verlassen. Erzählt mir statt dessen von Bruchtal. Ich kenne zwar die Geschichte meines eigenen Landes, aber was über dessen Grenzen hinaus in den letzten Zeitaltern geschah, davon weiß ich leider wenig." Und so geschah es. Während sie den leicht ansteigenden Pfad erklommen, den sie vorgeschlagen hatte, erzählte sie von dem Halbelben Elrond und wie er die Unsterblichkeit der Elben gewählt hatte und hier in diesem Tal am Fuße des Nebelgebirges eine Trutzburg für sein Volk und alle, die darin Schutz suchen, erschaffen hatte. "Und wie seid Ihr hierher nach Bruchtal gelangt?" fragte er schließlich. "Sie haben mich gefunden und hierher gebracht, als ich noch klein war." antwortete sie und aufmerksam blickte er sie an. "Gefunden? Und Eure Eltern?" Sie zuckte die Schultern. "Keiner weiß es. Ich war allein im Wald und noch zu klein, um darüber zu sprechen, was geschehen ist." "Es muß furchtbar sein, seine Herkunft nicht zu kennen..." stellte er fest. "Ich weiß nicht." Sagte sie nachdenklich. "Manchmal denke ich, es ist besser, als eine Bürde tragen zu müssen, die einem eigentlich viel zu schwer ist..." Er erwiderte nichts darauf und fragte sich nur, ob sie ihn mit ihren Worten gemeint hatte. Dieses Mädchen war ihm ein Rätsel...  
  
Inzwischen waren sie ziemlich weit oben angelangt und zwischen Baumwipfeln, Felsen und atemberaubenden Wasserfällen bildete sich auf einem kleinen Felsplateau eine Art natürliche Aussichtsplattform, der einen atemberaubenden Ausblick über das gesamte Tal bot. Sie hielt an und machte sich daran, das mitgebrachte Bündel zu öffnen. Es gab einige leichte Leckereien wie frisches Brot, Käse und ein paar Früchte, sowie einen Schlauch mit Wein. Er ließ sich neben ihr auf dem Felsboden nieder und lehnte sich bequem an die Wand. Der glimmende Stein verströmte nach wie vor sein magisches Licht und staunend nahm er ihn in die Hand und betrachtete ihn. "Wunderschön." "Nicht wahr? Wie fühlt Ihr Euch jetzt?" Boromir blickte in das friedlich unter ihm liegende Bruchtal hinab. Sein Herz war so leicht wie seit langer Zeit nicht mehr und er konnte die nagenden Zweifel in ihm beiseite schieben und Hoffnung machte sich in ihm breit. "Es geht mir gut." Leise lachte er. "Und ich habe Hunger! Diese Halblinge scheinen schon auf mich abzufärben... Wann immer ich einen von ihnen sehe, immer scheint er zu essen." "Sie nennen sich selbst Hobbits und ich glaube, Halbling ist kein Wort, dass sie gerne über sich hören... Aber wie auch immer sie sich nennen ich glaube sie sind ein bemerkenswertes Volk." Boromir nahm sich einen Apfel und biß herzhaft hinein. Er schmeckte wunderbar süß. "Ich glaube, ich muß noch eine Menge lernen." sagte er kauend. Sie lächelte nur. "Wer das erkannt hat, hat bereits einen großen Schritt getan..." Dann schwiegen sie eine lange Zeit und genossen den Frieden und die Schönheit des Augenblicks. Alle Bedrohung schien unendlich weit weg zu sein und Boromir versuchte, diesen Moment fest in seiner Erinnerung einzuschließen. Sie saß neben ihm und der Wind wehte ihm ihren Duft in die Nase. Sie roch gut. Er mußte an die Speisekammern denken, aus denen er und sein Bruder Faramir als Kinder immer Leckereien stibitzt hatten. Warum erinnerte er sich jetzt daran? Wahrscheinlich benutzte sie ein elbisches Öl mit geheimnisvollen Ingredenzien, die vernünftige Leute zum Kuchenbacken verwendeten... Er schmunzelte über seine eigenen Gedanken und fand allein das ungemein wohltuend. Unauffällig versuchte er, näher an sie zu rutschen, um den wunderbar friedlichen Duft nicht zu verlieren. Doch sie lächelte nur, als sie es bemerkte und mit einem leichten Nicken gestattete sie ihm, sich so nah neben sie zu setzen, dass ihre Seiten sich berührten. Ein Prickeln lag in der Luft und er fragte sich, ob sie es auch spüren konnte. Doch so oft er versuchte, sie erforschend von der Seite anzublicken, er sah immer nur ihr gleichmütiges aber freundliches Profil. "Seid Ihr nicht müde?" fragte sie schließlich und er verneinte sofort. Dann aber merkte er, dass sie selbst kaum die Augen offen halten konnte. "Aber warum sagt Ihr denn nichts, kleiner Feuerkopf? Kommt, ich will euch schlafen lassen." Er zog seinen Reitmantel aus und faltete ihn zu einem Bündel, das er auf seinen Schoß legte. "Kommt und ruht Euch aus, ich werde über Euch wachen." Zögernd kam sie seinem Angebot nach. Beschützend legte er einen Arm um sie und achtete darauf, dass sie es bequem hatte. Ein letzter Blick traf ihn und mit dem Einschlafen murmelte sie: "Wir sind sicher hier. Es ist nicht nötig, dass Ihr die ganze Nacht wacht. Schlaft auch, Boromir, Ihr werdet in nächster Zeit kaum Gelegenheit für erholsamen Schlaf finden..." Er nickte, doch konnte er lange nicht einschlafen. Zu verwirrend empfand er die Situation. Wer war sie? Was tat er hier und wie würde es mit ihm weiter gehen? Er war kein Feigling, aber viele Dinge waren in letzter Zeit geschehen, für die er keine Erklärung hatte und die ihm Angst machten. Doch wenigstens empfand er jetzt wieder etwas Hoffnung - und das war immerhin besser als gar nichts. Er seufzte und strich behutsam, damit sie nicht aufwachte durch ihr Haar. Sie sah so friedlich aus, wie sie schlief, er wünschte sich, dass dieser Frieden auf sich und die Welt übergehen möge... Doch schließlich übermannte ihn auch die Müdigkeit und er gab dem Schlafe nach, hoffend, dass sie die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte und sie hier wirklich sicher waren.  
  
"Boromir. Wir müssen aufstehen." Sanft rüttelte sie ihn an der Schulter, da sie dachte, er würde noch schlafen. Doch er war ebenfalls erwacht, als sie sich vor ein paar Minuten im Licht der Morgenröte den Schlaf aus den Gliedern gestreckt hatte. Er hatte den friedlichen Augenblick noch weiter festhalten wollen und so hatte er seine Augen geschlossen gehalten, als würde er noch schlafen. "Ich bin ebenso wach wie Ihr Lady Naurdôlien." Sagte er aber schließlich lächelnd und bevor er selbst erkannte, was er tat, streckte er seine Hand aus und zog sie zu sich. Wenn sie überrascht war, dann zeigte sie es nicht, sondern gab ihm nach, bis sie an seiner Seite lag und ihm direkt und ohne Scheu in die Augen sah. "Habt ihr gut geschlafen? Ich hatte Euch ja gesagt, dass es hier sicher ist." Er konnte nur nicken, denn ihr Blick machte ihn stumm. War sie eine Frau oder ein Kind? Elb oder Mensch? Zauber oder Wirklichkeit? Er wußte es nicht zu sagen. Plötzlich wurde er unsicher und hob den Arm, mit dem er sie umfangen hatte. Doch sie blieb, wo sie war. "Was tun wir hier?" fragte er heiser und sie lachte leise. "Das müßt Ihr mir sagen, Ihr habt es angefangen." "Ich wollte Euch nicht bedrängen," beeilte er sich zu versichern, "wollte nur das Gefühl der Geborgenheit nicht verlieren, welches ich in der Nacht in eurer Nähe gefühlt habe." Sie strich sanft mit einer Hand über seine Wange und er erschauerte unter der Berührung. "Ihr bedrängt mich nicht, Boromir. Doch die Zeit tut es und wir müssen uns eilen aufzubrechen." "Ich weiß, aber bitte gebt uns noch einen letzten Augenblick." Ein bittender Ausdruck trat in seinen Blick und als sie zögernd nickte, zog er sie fester in seine Arme und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem duftenden Haar. Schließlich hob sie den Kopf und ihre Lippen fanden sich zu einem sanften Kuss. Da erkannte er, dass sie kein Kind mehr war, sondern eine begehrenswerte Frau und sein Verlangen erwachte. Der Kuss dauerte an, wurde leidenschaftlicher und seine Hände wanderten über ihren Körper. Mit jedem Moment wollte er sie mehr und er spürte, dass sie nicht nein sagen würde. Doch dann löste er sich plötzlich widerstrebend von ihr und stand eilig auf. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er den letzten Schritt nicht tun sollte und er hatte verwirrt diesem Impuls nachgegeben. Sie schluckte, schwieg aber und begann, die mitgebrachten Sachen zusammen zu packen. Er wartete mit abgewandtem Gesicht, bis sie das Bündel wieder geschnürt hatte und ebenfalls aufstand, weshalb er nicht sehen konnte, dass ihr die Tränen in den Augen standen. Doch als sie ihm noch immer schweigend und mit undurchsichtigem Gesichtsausdruck das lederne Bündel hinhielt, welches ihr als Kopfkissen gedient hatte, hatte sie sich schon wieder in der Gewalt. "Ich glaube, ich muß mich für Euren Edelmut bedanken, obwohl ich durchaus gewohnt bin, ohne solchen Luxus zu nächtigen." Kein Wort über das eben Geschehene und auch er sagte nichts mehr dazu. "Es war mir eine Ehre." War alles, was er mit einem amüsierten Lächeln bemerkte. Er nahm lediglich seinen Mantel und zog ihn wieder an. Dann machten sie sich wortlos an den Abstieg und er genoss ein letztes Mal die goldenen Farben Bruchtals.  
  
Zwar begann gerade erst der neue Tag zu dämmern, aber es herrschte bereits geschäftiges Treiben im Tal. Die Gefährten waren alle schon auf und auch Elrond und viele andere versammelten sich nach und nach am Tor, welches die Gruppe aus dem Tal herausführen würde. "Es ist bereits spät. Habt Ihr alles bereit für die Reise?" erkundigte sie sich schuldbewußt, da sie ihn von seinem zugewiesenen Lager ferngehalten hatte. Doch er nickte beruhigend. "Es dauert nicht lange, ein Schwert zu gürten und ein Schild zu schultern. Und mit den Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht und die Schönheit, die Ihr mir gezeigt habt, ist auch mein Herz jetzt bereit." Er sprach leicht, aber mit jedem Schritt, der ihn näher an die Gemeinschaft herantrug, bemächtigten sich schon wieder dunkle Gefühle seiner Seele. "Dann werde ich mich jetzt verabschieden, edler Herr Boromir. Habt Dank für Eure Gesellschaft. Vergeßt mich nicht und vergeßt Bruchtal nicht." Er wandte sich ihr zu, kniete nieder und nahm ihre Hand. "Das werde ich nicht. Die Erinnerung an Euch wird meine Hoffnung nähren, ebenso wie die Gedanken an meine geliebte Heimat." "Lebt wohl!" "Wenn die Zeiten besser sind, dann besucht mich in Gondor!" Sie entgenete nichts, sondern streckte nur die Hand aus, die er nicht festhielt und strich in einer vertrauten Geste über seine Wange. Dann legte sie ihre Handfläche auf seine breite Brust und ein eigentümliches Wärmegefühl ergriff ihn. Noch einmal durchströmte ihn der Frieden der vergangenen Nacht und die Leidenschaft des Morgens und dann gab er sie schweren Herzens frei. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sie sich um und verschwand ebenso schnell zwischen den alten Bäumen Bruchtals, wie sie während der vergangenen Nacht aufgetaucht war.  
  
Boromir sah nicht, wie Elrond und Naurdôlien einen Blick wechselten und der Herr von Bruchtal leicht nickte. Diese Nacht war jetzt alles, was Denethors Sohn Hoffnung und Stärke geben konnte, gegen die hässliche Allmacht des Ringes. Elrond hoffte, dass das ausreichen würde...  
  
Naurdôlien lief in ihr Gemach und voller Sorge und Trauer schloß sie sich ein und warf sich, nun ihren Tränen freien Lauf lassend, auf ihr Bett. Sie hatte ihm nur Stärke und Zuversicht geben sollen, doch jetzt merkte sie, dass sie ihr Herz an diesen Mann verloren hatte. Sie beobachtete nicht mehr wie die Gemeinschaft des Ringes in ihr ungewisses Schicksal aufbrach und sie sah Boromir nie wieder.  
  
Ende 


End file.
